


First Date

by RedLaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLaces/pseuds/RedLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Lydia have been seeing each other for a while, but it's time for the first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

The collar of his shirt itched like hell. Or maybe it didn’t. Maybe he was hot, or uncomfortable but for some reason Isaac felt like ripping his clothes to shreds.

Standing outside the Martin Mansion, he paced in the light of the streetlamp and thanked the stars or whatever he believed in that he hadn’t picked up a tie as well.. By now he would have removed it in defiance, trying to find a way to breath easier, and then he would have panicked and haphazardly wrapped it around his neck again, worried he didn’t look formal enough. Lydia would know he’d tried to retie it, known he was nervous.

Nervous. That’s what the uncomfortable sensation was that made Isaac want to jump up and down, or take off running. Not away, but just to make his muscles ache, and as an excuse for the rate at which his heart beat. He hadn’t labelled it until then, because the only other nerves he’d ever felt were combined with fear. Fear that the school would find out about his dad. Fear that his dad might find out about school. Those were awful nerves, that want to crawl out of his skin because they were eating him alive, like some kind of tapeworm. These were good nerves, gentle nerves that were like static on his skin, pop rocks on his tongue or - he couldn’t believe he was even thinking this - butterflies in his stomach.

The rational part of his brain couldn’t convince the rest of him that this was just like every other time. It’s just that the talking would come before the sex, not after. He and Lydia had been seeing each other for a few months now. They’d started with a loose agreement of no feelings, but about a month and a half in, when sex in the broom closet twice a week had turned to sleeping over three or four times they’d made an unspoken agreement of exclusion. Now, upon the spurring of Melissa, who’d somewhere along the line become Isaac’s confidant and relationship guru, he’d asked her out. Lydia had raised her eyebrows,removed eye contact and thrown a sarcastic comment about being a ‘real’ couple at him. He knew the signs for when her guards  Isaac knew she was wary of the term ‘real’ couple. The only examples of ‘real’ couples for her had been two middle aged divorcees who couldn’t even look each other in the eye anymore and an abusive jackass who she had to constantly compete with just to keep her voice and not be swallowed up by his constantly expanding ego.

Isaac was determined to do better by her. She deserved the world for all the shit it put her through.

So here he was, pacing out the front of her house, hidden by a mere bush, trying to scrape up the guts to walk up to the front door. He’d fought werewolves, kanimas and alpha packs, but he couldn’t take a girl on a date.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he almost jumped in surprise, fumbling for the answer button.

“Heeeeey, Allison, What’s up?” He tried to keep his voice as even as possible, failing miserably.

“I can see you.”

“What?”

“I’m in Lydia’s room and I can see you pacing in the driveway.” She whispered.

Isaac whirled around, looking up at the window he knew from much experience was in Lydia’s room. The curtains were drawn.

“I closed the curtains, and she doesn’t seem like she’s seen you, but it’s Lydia and for all I know-”

“She could have seen me pull into the street twenty minutes ago.” He nodded.

“Twenty minutes? Isaac, come on, pull yourself together.”

He exhaled, running his hand through his hair. “I know.”

“Why are you freaking out? You guys have been going out for months, what’s so different about tonight?”

“That’s just it. We haven’t. This is our first real date.” He looked down at his shoes, his empty hand shoved into his pocket. “It’s just been sex.”

“No it hasn’t. If it was just sex, you wouldn’t be standing outside her house, too nervous to even walk up to the door. You’re nervous because you give a shit.”

She had him there. “What if,” He let out a concentrated breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What if this ruins it, Ally?” His voice was quiet. “What if this makes us different? Makes it awkward? What if trying to make what we have into a relationship just destroys it entirely?”

“Isaac. She likes you. More than she’s liked anyone else I’ve seen her with. More than Jackson, more than Aiden. So just, you know, man up, alright? You’re already ten minutes late.”

His smile fell away from his face, and he checked the time on his phone. “Shit, alright, bye.”

She laughed. “Bye.”


End file.
